Memories of the Fallen
by KATastrofic
Summary: They were on a journey to defeat Elizabeth and gather some information from her until she ate Arme's memories. What will Lass do?


KAT: Hi! This is my second fic. I'm a fan of GC! And I only wrote this out of boredom. This is a one-shot fic. and I am currently working on the sequel. To some Amy, Jin, and Sieghart fans, I'm sorry if their parts are quite short, but, hey, I still have a sequel. Oh, and I made Sieghart, Arme's foster brother.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase! But I _do_ own the plot.

* * *

**Memories of the Fallen**

_Lost memories_

"Why do we have to look for Elizabeth anyway?" Elesis asked, her hands behind her head.

"She has the information we need," Ronan said, cutting a vine, pissing Ryan.

"Hey! Don't cut the vines of this tree. Nature will get angry at you," he said. In sync, Ronan tripped on a tree's root.

"See?" the elf said with a smug look. Lass was carrying Arme on his back, not minding her weight, ignoring his 'friends' antics as Ronan prepared to use his _Kanavan Strike_. Of course, he noticed that.

"Shut up! Can't you see that someone's sleeping!?" he hissed, stopping the two. Elesis snickered while Lire let out an exasperated sigh. Arme's eyes shot open and jumped off Lass' back. He on the other hand dodged a rock thrown by Elizabeth herself.

"We need to defeat her to return the villagers' memories, too," she said, landing gracefully beside Ryan.

"Gladly," Lire said as she aimed for Elizabeth's back. Her arrow missed as Elizabeth jumped, creating a miniature earthquake as she landed.

"Arme! Behind you! " Lass yelled. Too late, she was caught from behind. Elizabeth trapped her and positioned her head on hers. She tried struggling, but slowly stopped as her memories are being eaten, which takes a while. Elizabeth eats her current memories until she finishes it all. She won't stop until all her memories are eaten.

"This is bad," Lire said.

"Why?" Elesis asked.

"Arme has too much too many information. If we lose her, Elizabeth will know our plan to defeat Kaze'Aaze," she replied.

"Why didn't she attack us but her?" Elesis asked again.

"She has the most memories. Lass has the least because his whole life was blank since Kaze'Aaze possessed him. Until he joined us. We have ordinary memories. But Elizabeth is after the person with the most memories," she replied.

"Hello? We need help before Arme gets totally brainwashed," Ryan said. It took a while but they managed to scare Elizabeth away. Arme landed on some loose vines, unconscious. Lass rushed to her then carried her bridal style.

"I never knew Lass cares for her _this_ much," Elesis grinned. Lass paid her no heed and headed to the headquarters and laid her on her bed.

In Serdin

Elesis and Ronan were tasked to guard her while Lass hunts for food. The other two? Well, they were relaxing.

Elesis and Ronan were at the wrong place as Arme opened her eyes and inspected the room. "Why am I in Serdin? Wait, did I even leave Serdin? I know there's an answer. I juts can't find it," she said.

"You're finally awake!" Elesis stretched. Arme stared at Elesis and Ronan's badge. Then she glared at them as she read it 'Kanavan'.

"How dare you trespass in Serdin!" she shouted at them.

"What?" Elesis asked.

"Ugh! Your face somehow irritates me! I don't know why," she said. Lass came inside her room while dragging a dead Drillmon. Apparently he heard the commotion. He saw a confused mage and two confused knights. He dropped the Drillmon at the entrance and approached her. She was scared and shocked at the same time as she saw Lass.

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Have you heard of Elizabeth? The memory eater?" he asked.

"Y-Yes. She's a monster from a swamp and she eats memories," she said.

"Apparently she ate some of your memories," he replied.

"How? Most of her victims lose their memories _completely_," she said.

"We managed to save you before that happened. So, how much do you remember?" he asked.

"Um, I was supposed to go join the Chase and then it stops there," she replied.

"I see. Actually, you already joined the Chase, battled so many monsters, you forgot being one of Grand Chase' best mage. Go rest. These two aren't brave enough to kill their friend, namely you. I'll be cooking some Drillmon," he said. Arme stared at Lass, who draggd the Drillmon by the wings. She was surprised to see a sad expression on his face. She looked at him then took a rest on her bed. The two knights looked at each other like something unexpected happened in front of them.

Dinner time

Lass poked her cheek, waking her up. "W-What do you want?" she asked.

"I want you to eat dinner," he said. She looked at him then sat up.

"I'll be there. You go ahead and eat," she said. He eyed her then left her room. She went down seeing two half dead elves, their vegetarian salad untouched.

"Whoa! What happened to _you_ two?" Elesis said.

"Remind me to kill Lass. I think I'm gonna…" he took out a bucket and barfed.

"That was so…cruel," Lire said, her face green.

"What happened?" Ronan asked.

"Lass suddenly," Ryan stopped to barf, "went down the stairs and was dragging a Drillmon behind him. He usually… (barf) cooks and all," Ryan paused.

"But suddenly he slammed the Drillmon on the cutting board (a big one), then stabbed it at full speed. Blood….so much blood! We couldn't take it," Lire continued. Then she and Ryan fainted on the couch.

"LIRE! DON'T GO TO THE LIGHT!" Elesis yelled while Lire was still knocked out together with Ryan.

"You're exaggerating," Lass said, munching on a crunchy Drillmon nugget. Arme sniffed.

"Is that…Drillmon?" she asked. Lass nodded.

"Yay! Drillmon! I love them!" she cheered and sat beside Lass, making him blush. She munched on a crispy nugget.

"Wait. How did you know the exact recipe of drillmon nugget? I made that recipe and never shared that to anyone," she said.

"Anyone except me. You told me the recipe when you were sick and often asked me to cook drillmon nuggets for you," he said. She blushed then looked away.

"Why do you know so much about me?" she asked.

Lass was embarrassed to tell it in front of everyone so he just whispered in her ear. "We're… lovers. You stole my first kiss and I stole yours. And you never lied to me even once," he whispered, making her blush at his remark.

"Don't worry. I haven't touched you yet," he whispered back, then moved away as he took care of the plates. She blushed a deeper shade of red.

'How can he read my mind? Boy, are we really lovers?' she thought. He left the house after washing the plates and rested under their favorite tree. Arme stretched her arms and searched for a great spot to rest. Then she saw Lass sleeping peacefully. He shivered a little after a breeze passed them by. She approached him and kneeled in front of him. She ruffled some hair off his face and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder why I feel attached to you," she said, sitting beside him. She felt him shiver. He was having a cold nightmare. She gently pulled his shoulder and let his head rest on her lap. She caressed his face and smiled seeing him relax. Eventually she dozed off and joined Lass in the dream world.

**DREAM WORLD **(Arme's POV)

"_Lass…look here! Look here! Isn't this beautiful?" _Arme asked.

"_Yeah well, it can never match your beauty,"_ Lass received a gentle slap on his shoulder.

"_You and your flirty words," _she blushed.

"Is that…me?" Arme asked. She saw Lass sitting on the grassy field, watching himself get lectured by his true love. He looked at her then was surprised to see her there. He blushed. It was one of their good memories together, where they first kissed each other.

"A-Arme," he said.

"This seems so…familiar," she said, walking beside him. They looked at their dream selves, who were about to kiss. Arme and Lass blushed as they kissed.

'_Hey guys, wake up!'_

"Isn't that…Elesis?" she asked. Lass nodded and disappeared. She woke up from her dream, face to face with Lass who was staring at her and snapped out of his daze.

"You lovebirds sure do take a lot of time to wake up," Elesis said.

"Shut up, _Elesis_!" Arme blushed.

"Wow! You remembered my name!" the knight said.

"Did I?"she asked. The knight was interrupted by a certain midnight blue haired magic knight.

"Elesis, we're going to look for Elizabeth again," Ronan said.

"Okay, I'm coming," she said, darting beside him. "You two watch the HQ while we go return your memories," she added, and disappeared together with the others.

"Can you stop staring at me?" Lass asked.

"Um… sorry about that," she said. When her face was out of sight, he sat up and offered his hand to her. She gladly accepted his offer and reached for his hand. He pulled her up and caught her before she planted her face on the ground.

"Sorry, my legs feel kinda numb," she smiled at him. He threw her up and caught her in a bridal position.

"Let your feet rest," he said. He carried her to the HQ, seeing some unexpected guests; The Silver Knights.

"Arme! Are you alright?" Sieghart rushed to her side.

"Her legs are numb," Lass said,"So I carried her here," he added. Sieghart inspected her face. She started to fidget, not used to see someone's face _that_ close to hers.

"Um…do I know you, sir?" she asked. Her question echoed in his head to no end, his very existence was slowly fading away like a long lost memory.

"Did Ronan tell you the reason why they were looking for Elizabeth?" the platinum blonde asked. Sieghart only replied with a nod.

"Yeah, told us they need to defeat Elizabeth to return some villagers' memories and gather some information from her," Jin said, looking at his former rival. Amy was composing a new song, so, she wasn't listening.

"Elizabeth managed to gather information from us. And there's a possibility that she already gave that information to Kaze'Aaze," Lass continued, placing Arme in a sitting position on the couch.

"What do you mean? She couldn't have spied on you guys," Amy said, _finally _listening to the conversation. He looked at her.

"Simple, she ate Arme's memories to gather some information," he said, with an expressionless mask on. Sieghart looked at Arme whose head was bowing down.

"I see…that's why you don't remember me…" he said. He glared at Lass and pointed an accusing finger at Lass, "You promised me that you will make sure that nothing bad will happen to Arme, and…you…you let Elizabeth eat her memories. I don't know if I could still trust you," he said. Lass clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I know! I'm never good enough for Arme! But at least…at least I didn't abandon her for ten years!" he yelled.

"_You_…" Sieghart was about to punch him, until Elesis barged in the HQ.

"Guys, we have good news, and a bad news," She said. Lire came in, massaging her temples."Note to self, never _ever_ let Elizabeth eat my memories again," she muttered. Elizabeth ate her memories during the battle, it was restored when Elizabeth surrendered and ran away.

"What's the good news?" Jin asked. Elesis was about to reply, until Ronan entered together with an unconscious Ryan.

"The good news is…we managed to gather some information about Kaze'Aaze's whereabouts…" she said. Ronan placed Ryan on the other couch to rest.

"Bad news is…Elizabeth gave Arme's memories to Kaze'Aaze," he said.

"No way…" Amy said. Arme stood up and started to cry.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I'm so useless. I'm only a burden to the whole Grand Chase. Good bye…" she ran outside as she said those two, hurtful words, which hurt Lass the most.

"Arme! Come back!" Sieghart yelled.

"Che! Damn it! Arme!" Lass ran out the HQ to look for her, it was dark and raining, and he knows that Arme is scared of thunder. "Arme! Arme! Come out Arme!" he yelled. Lightning flashed as he called for her.

BOOM! BOOM! Thunder roared as loud as it could, making Lass look up.

"Damn!" he ran faster and faster. He passed a certain tree and heard a squeaking noise. He ran back and looked behind the said tree. He saw Arme, shivering while covering her ears. She didn't seem to notice him standing beside her. He took his scarf off and placed it on top of her head, since it's incredibly long, he wrapped it around her neck, receiving a gasp from her.

"You'll catch a cold," he said.

"Lass…"She said, looking at him with wide eyes. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"Don't scare us like that, Arme…" he said, hugging her tighter.

"Why? Why did you look for me? I…I'm just a burden to you all," she whispered.

"NO! You're wrong…you are never a burden to us, to me," he said. She hugged him back.

"I-I'm so happy that I…I get you to meet you guys…I feel angry at myself for not remembering you…" she said. He stroked her hair.

"The first time I met you guys, I felt like an outsider…but you always stuck beside me, whether I liked it or not." He said.

"Lass…I-I wanted to tell you that I…I love you," she said. He smiled,"I love you too," he replied and kissed her. They broke apart and he gave her a piggy-back ride.

"You feel…so warm…" she said as she slowly drifted to sleep. Sieghart was waiting out in the rain, together with Ronan. They positioned themselves as they heard the rustling of the leaves.

"Ragna Bolt!" Ronan blasted the bush with his magic. Lass jumped up to avoid being burned.

"You guys need to sharpen your hearing more," he said, landing behind the two and in front of the gate. The two blinked once, twice, and…

"LASS!!!" they ran after the platinum blonde, after understanding the insult.

* * *

KAT: That was great! Good Job everyone. We'll be working together again if I already have the sequel done.

Grand Chase: Congratulations!

KAT: Phew, now, let's start the party!!

A chibi Kaze'Aaze suddenly appeared and tugged on my shirt.

Chibi Kaze'Aaze: When will I show up?

KAT: You'll play an important role during the sequel.

I patted the chibi's head and started the celebrations with a BOOM! Literally, a BOOM! Arme planted a bomb for fireworks so...there.


End file.
